This application discloses an invention that is related, generally and in various embodiments, to an electronic module having a locking member.
Electronic modules come in a variety of shapes and sizes, and are utilized in a wide range of applications. For example, in some applications, the electronic modules form portions of a power supply. In general, the weight of each electronic module in a power supply varies with its overall size. For an electronic module having a higher weight, the higher weight makes it more difficult to install the electronic module in the desired position and/or remove the electronic module from the power supply.
Each electronic module which forms a portion of a power supply may accept three-phase AC input power and output a single-phase AC voltage. Thus, for such applications, five electrical connections (three input and two output) are required for each electronic module.
When the five electrical connections are realized using power wiring connected directly to the respective electronic modules, the labor-intensive process of making the electrical connections tends to increase the overall cost of the power supply. Also, when an electronic module having the power wiring connected directly thereto requires replacement, the labor intensive process of disconnecting the power wiring tends to increase the relative cost associated with replacing the electronic module.